Bella's Got Mail
by artofenginuity
Summary: Bella is entering her final year at Forks High School and is ready to take on the Swan legacy of Student Council President. Will the new students threaten her opportunity to follow in her father's footsteps?


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It'd been almost a week since I'd received a new email, but I could understand moving would be time-consuming. While it's not like I expected him to ponder the strengths and weaknesses of White Ivory films while unpacking, it would be an understatement to say I was impatient to hear from him. Tomorrow began another long year at Forks High School and I knew once classes started I'd have less time to respond to his messages. Trying not to get my hopes up, I opened my browser of choice and logged into my account.

_Finally._

Settled In – Death to Collin Firth

to me11:16 AM (4 hours ago)

TH,

I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for a response to your latest, and most ridiculous, argument. While I don't have time to fully expand on how the BBC utterly destroyed the classic British romance genre, just know that my mother subjected me to a 6 hour marathon session of _Pride and Prejudice_ after hearing me mention your last email to my sister. So, thank you for that...

In more relevant news, I have finally joined my family as an official citizen of the continental United States. School starts in the morning and I'm being sent to collect the appropriate supplies. I'll write again once I've had time to prepare an argument for the misrepresentation of British culture and society in film-adaptations of Jane Austin novels.

Have fun at work,

OTO

_Work. Work!_ I glanced at the desktop's clock and groaned. I had less than 10 minutes to make it across town. Grabbing my raincoat and sprinting down the stairs, I stopped only to ask permission to drive Renee's car. My ancient truck simply did not have enough umph to get me there on time.

I pulled into the employee lot at Newton's Outfitters and ran inside, depositing coat and purse in the office before clocking in at the register, right on time thanks to Renee's spry Honda. I pulled on a work vest and wandered to the storeroom to let Mrs. Newton know I was there.

"Hey, love!" Mike's voice called from behind me. "Mom took the day off, so it's just you and me. I've got loads of stuff to sort through in the back, but when our shifts are over, we can head to the diner. Last night of freedom and all." His voice drew closer as he spoke and before I could turn to respond, his arms had made a tight loop around my waist. Twisting around, I returned the embrace.

"The store to ourselves? Trusting parents, your lot. I'd love to go out tonight – should we invite the group? Angela just got back from her family vacation in Spain and I'm dying to see her." Mike wasn't a fan of group dates, so to butter him up I planted a light kiss on his cheek. He surprised me by looking excited and offering to gather the troops via mass text.

"Thanks, sweets. Now get to work before I call your mom to rat you out for flirting with her employees." My stern expression fell into a crooked smile as I he raised his hands from my waist and took half a step back.

"Yes, ma'am." He couldn't help the amused grin that lit his face as he walked into the storeroom. I watched his retreating form, grateful that I wouldn't be entering the semester single. I don't think I could have survived the constant approaches of Eric and Tyler for another year. Finally having a boyfriend meant that I could avoid any hurt feelings or damaged friendships.

It was that line of thinking that kept my mind steeped in school-day remembrances. Renee and I had come home to Forks the summer before freshman year, after a three year stint in Arizona. I didn't know it at the time, but Renee and Charlie were on the rocks and when my grandma broke her hip, a summer trip to the mid-West turned into a townhouse and new school and a promise to return when grandma was back on her feet. Renee was thankful for the new roots when a routine checkup revealed Gran had skin cancer. We stayed until she no longer needed us. A week after the funeral, Renee wordlessly packed our clothes and drove us home.

Since our homecoming, Charlie and Renee have addressed the cracks in their marriage and I have been avoiding the advances of most of the guys I had grown up with. Apparently, skipping town just before the awkward stage only to return once it's past is not the way to avoid male attention. I certainly wasn't the prettiest girl at FHS, with flat brown features, pale skin and entirely devoid of grace, but none of that stopped the staring. Hopefully, with Mike, I'd finally found the remedy. Not that I was only using him for a shield – I really liked him. He was considerate, attentive, funny and attractive. He wasn't so tall as to intimidate, but was muscled enough to make me feel protected. He had impressed Charlie and had really tried his hardest to impress Renee. He didn't always keep up with my conversation, but he supported by dreams for college and convinced his mom to hire me so I could earn tuition money.

_Speaking of – time to earn your paycheck, missy._

The afternoon passed quickly as I cleaned the storefront and Mike organized new merchandise. Hunting season was still a month away, but a few hikers were milking the last days of summer and we had a few customers. An hour before closing, the rain had picked up and I was contemplating the likelihood of another customer. I had only a few chapters left of _Candide_ and wanted to finish it before tomorrow. Halfway to the office I was stopped by the sound of a tinkling bell. Sighing inwardly and debating the odds of another human being willing to fight the Sunday afternoon downpour for overpriced hiking equipment, I returned to the front.

"Welcome to Newton's. Is there anything I can help you find today?" The words spilling forth without any conscious effort. Looking up, I found a well-dressed boy in his late teens or early twenties. His face held my eyes – pale, flawless, beautiful. Bronze, unkempt hair above golden, slightly tired eyes, a perfect nose and strong jaw. The features held my attention individually so that it was a minute before I could process the expression: anger, seething anger.

"Um, sir?" I squeaked. Actually squeaked. Before I could call for Mike, his anger melted. His grimace was slowly replaced by a tight smile and I sighed in relief. His smile, though obviously expressing embarrassment or discomfort, brought a light to his face that removed him from the category of beautiful and cemented his status as an angel. I had no concept of perfection until I saw that small upward curl in his lip. I had been a fool to think it might have existed in any form but the one standing three feet from me. Even in my admiring stupor, I didn't fail to notice he took a graceful step back before speaking.

"Sorry, you startled me. I'm told this is the best place to find hiking supplies. My family takes frequent camping trips, but I fear we are woefully unprepared for the local downpours. I suppose the most critical need is appropriate outerwear: vests, jackets, boots. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?" His voice was clear and confident, smooth as silk but with the weight and depth of velvet. I envied his ability to keep tension from his voice and smiled because in spite of his collected appearance, he was rambling.

"Sure thing. We're in the process of rearranging the store, so I'll walk with you." Victory. I don't think anyone could have guessed how frightened I'd been just moments before. Honestly, as he relaxed, I couldn't remember what I found so unnerving about his expression. Maybe he wasn't at all angry – just frustrated by the rain and surprised, like he'd said.

Unorganized would be a polite description of the store's current state. We walked circles around the entire floor as we browsed for rainproof clothing and gear. I don't look outdoorsy, but I'd worked at Newton's long enough to be of use. As for the customer, he was polite but distant, remarkable only in his appearance and grace. As it turned out, he needed much more than outerwear. Once he'd selected items for what I assumed must be a rather large family, he asked about tents, weather blankets, portable generators – anything a typical hiking group would need for a comfortable camping experience. It was one of the largest sales I'd ever made, and we took three trips to the front lot, filling his jeep with purchases. By the time he left, Mike had emerged from the storeroom. I found him closing down the register and removing his vest.

"Awesome sell, sweetheart!" Mike was holding up the day's transaction list, beaming. "If you thought Mom loved you before, wait 'til she hears you beat my Sunday record. She'll disown me and adopt you!" He ruffled my damp hair and helped me out of my vest before retrieving my coat and purse from the office. I would have been touched by these considerate gestures...would have been if I weren't too busy wishing I'd asked the customer for his name.

_Earth to Bella – so you met a cute guy, not the first and certainly not the last. Still, at least you didn't make a complete fool of yourself._

After a quick call home to notify the parental units, Mike and I took our separate cars to Spoons. The diner was vintage Forks but mostly catered to a younger crowd. Combine that with the fact that there remained less than twelve hours of summer vacation and it was no surprise to find most of the booths occupied when we arrived. Our brigade was seated in our two usual tables, drinks and Forks Fries already distributed. Almost everyone recently returned from on last-minute vacation, so greetings were a kind of informal role-call.

Tyler spent the last two weeks on a mission trip to Montreal, Eric an Alaskan cruise with his extended family. Jessica and Lauren were pretty in pink after a week-long beach trip to San Francisco. Ben never left Forks, but spent the last three weeks attached to the phone, waiting to hear from Angela as she toured Spain. I know Angela liked to leave the talking to others, but I mercilessly assaulted her with a barrage of questions.

"What was your favorite city? Favorite site, smell, food? Oh, just tell me everything!" After nearly a month of site-seeing, I had a feeling even if we talked for days I'd still greedily ask for more. For once, she talked non-stop. Madrid, and its museums, were her favorite, though the city itself terrified her. She couldn't believe the beauty and vivacity of the place and said that words could never describe it correctly. Throughout, Lauren and Jessica grew noticeably impatient and when Angela began on her mom's favorite, Barcelona, Lauren used the beach-talk as a transition into a 20-minute monologue on the shopping, dining and tanning opportunities of _SanFran_. I gave Angela a knowing smile and settled in for the Jessica and Lauren Show. I zoned out after Jessica's segment of Fall's Fashionable Footwear and focused instead on eating my Green Machine, known as a veggie-burger to the common man. After all, Mike would humor the Giggle Squad with his stock responses, leaving me free to masticate in peace.

"Oh my gosh, Jess, how can I wear that pink cardigan tomorrow with my face as red as a lobster?!"

_Okay. Time to press. A girl can only take so much._

"Alright guys, I've gotta get home before Charlie calls. Thanks again for meeting us here. See you all tomorrow morning?" I grabbed my coat and check as I rose from the booth, noting the sour look on Lauren's face as I drew attention away from her attempt to fish for compliments. Angela rose with me, offering to walk me out and telling Ben she'd be right back.

"I'll call you tonight, Mike." I leaned over to kiss his cheek and headed to the front to pay. Angela walked with me, silent and holding something behind her back. When we reached the door, she grabbed my arm to catch my attention. I turned to find her looking a little embarrassed and yet determined.

"Bella, I know you hate presents, but I really missed you when I was in Spain. I just...well, here. It hardly cost anything, so please don't get mad." She placed a small, leather-bound book in my hands. I turned it over, fighting back irritation that she'd spent even a little money on me during her vacation. The title was Spanish, though the author I knew.

"Thanks, Angela. You really shouldn't have, but thanks. _Cumbres Borrascosas_?"

"_Wuthering_ _Heights_. I guess you've only had a year of Spanish, but it's your favorite book and it's a really early print. Maybe if you take Spanish through college you could read it one day. I slipped a few photos into the front." She looked relieved that I hadn't reacted poorly and I felt a twinge of guilt that one of my best friends was scared to give me a gift.

"That's so cool. Maybe I can even learn a bit of Spanish reading it – I've nearly got the story memorized. That was really thoughtful. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I gave her a quick hug before slipping the gift into my purse and heading out to the car.

I got home just as Charlie was migrating to the kitchen to call. Renee was still in the living room, working on what I assumed to be lesson plans or an updated syllabus for her 3rd graders. After the usual nightly chatter, I was off to my room to prep for the morning. I hadn't touched my school bag since June and certainly hadn't begun to think of what I'd need. Luckily, first days were always spent assigning books and sharing summer experiences. I made doubly sure to pack a tattered Jane Austen anthology for good measure.

I wanted to get to bed early, but plenty of time remained for a quick email and the last bit of _Candide_. I started up my computer and reread his message from this afternoon.

From: 

To: 

Subject:Adiós Libertad

Oppy,

Last night of summer for you, too? I'm glad to hear you're finally unpacked and settled back in with your family. I can't believe you endured the full-length P&P. My dad lasted all of 15 minutes last year. I'm sorry to hear of your dislike for movie adaptations, but I think it's going a little far to say that they've destroyed the genre. I like to believe they bring in viewers who otherwise would have skipped the classics section at their local Books-A-Million.

On the subject of British classics, I was gifted an early Spanish print of WH today. I'm not anywhere near fluent in any foreign language, and it got me thinking. Are you multi-lingual? How do you feel about translations? When we visited Monticello on the epic East Coast Adventure of 2003, the guide mentioned that Jefferson liked to read books in the language in which they were written. I know subtlety can get lost in translation, but don't have first hand experience.

I've less than twenty pages to finish in _Candide_ and I refuse to give you an opinion before I'm done. I will say that it's been rather entertaining and apologize again for it taking so long to follow up on your recommendation. Small-town life has its drawbacks, including, but not limited to, a minuscule bookstore.

Good luck on your first day. Don't let any bullies steal your milk money.

– teamster

I left the computer running after setting up an alarm program that he had recommended a few emails ago. Though it had yet to fail me, I still didn't trust it, so I set a second alarm on my phone. Gathering my pajamas, I headed to the bathroom for my nightly shower. Back in my room, I crawled into bed and began reading about Candide's reunion with his dear friend Cacambo, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come on in." I set the book down and waited for Renee to ghost in with more whispered secrets from her senior year at Forks. It was a nightly ritual I'd become accustomed to over the last few weeks, and as much as I enjoyed the hushed laughter and conspiratorial mood, Voltaire's masterpiece remained unfinished. I was more than a little surprised when Charlie stepped into the room and asked to sit on the corner of my bed.

"Hey Bells. Would you like me to drop you off in the morning? Your mom could pick you up after school or maybe Mike could give you a ride home." From his stiff posture, I could tell this was just a warm-up for a more personal conversation.

"I think I'll just drive. That way I can pick up any supplies I need right after." I knew that giving me a ride would make Chief Swan late for work and there was a strong likelihood Calculus would require a new calculator. Charlie shifted a bit before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you about this year. Uh, you're up for president of Student Council and, from experience, I know it's a tough job, so if you need any help, just know I'm here. I'm real proud of you, and your mom is, too." Charlie wasn't the best with heart-to-hearts, so even this was pretty overwhelming.

"Thanks, Dad. I definitely know how much work it can be, but just because I've run three years uncontested for class representative doesn't mean it's a guarantee."

"Of course it's a guarantee. You're a Swan," he joked before patting the lump of blanket that was my foot and leaving me to my book. Renee found me shortly after I'd reached the conclusion and thirty minutes later I finally resigned myself to sleep.


End file.
